


Hashtag Frowny Face

by doncasterly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doncasterly/pseuds/doncasterly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"@zaynmalik just walked into a filing cabinet hhaahah"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hashtag Frowny Face

"It's not funny, Ni. At least, not funny enough to tweet about." Zayn pouted, full lips jutting out in annoyance, as he leaned back against the hotel bed. Black bangs fell in his line of vision and a hand went up, swiping them away with a grimace. A familiar snicker echoed throughout the room and he playfully kicked at his boyfriend's side. "My nose still hurts, by the way."

"Poor baby," Niall mocked, puckering his lips and making an obnoxious smooching sound. "Want me to kiss it better?" His entire demeanor did an aboutface when Zayn actually nodded, suddenly looking so pitiful and hurt and the light bruise on his skin more noticeable; red and swollen. "Oh, darling..." His tone was softer now, soothing, as he scooted over, holding the taller boy in his arms, pressing gentle kisses to the aggravated wound. "I'm sorry. Really, I am."

Zayn shrugged, a sheepish grin making its way across his face; obviously enjoying the attention. "It's not _that_ big of a deal. I mean, I can still use it so, that's a plus." A bubble of giggles formed in his chest and Niall joined him, joyous laughter bouncing off the walls, enveloping the tiny space with sound, their fingers linking.


End file.
